Mon droit, mon devoir
by Mydaya
Summary: Yaoi Riff x Cain. La vie de tous les jours donne une impression de morosité. Mais que se passetil lorsque Riff n'arrive plus à se contrôler, chamboulant tout ! Reviews Pleaseuh !
1. Un simple baiser

**Chapitre 1 : Un simple baiser**

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Série** : Count Cain

**Genre** : Euh... J'avoue ne pas trop savoir... v.v

**Couple** : Yaoi Cain x Riff

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse mangaka Kaori Yuki ! Allez lire toutes ses œuvres ! Elles sont délicieusement géniales toutes les unes que les autres !

* * *

— Riff !

— Oui, Master ? (1)

L'homme aux cheveux argentés reposa son arrosoir et se tourna vers le comte Cain. Ils se trouvaient dans la serre familiale que Riff affectionnait tant. Ces plantes étaient ce que les poisons inspiraient à Cain. Ce dernier tenait un coq par le cou et le secouait, inerte. Il le lança à son domestique qui le rattrapa par purs réflexes.

— J'ai trouvé une nouvelle sorte de poison. Maintenant il faut que je trouve son antidote.

— Vous devriez faire vos recherches dans le sens contraire, soupira Riff. Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Laissez-moi au moins être là durant vos expériences pour que je puisse vous donner mon assistance.

— On verra, éluda le brun en enlevant le masque qu'il s'était mis autour de son visage. En attendant, il faut que je me lave pour enlever les quelconques résidus qui pourraient se trouver sur ma peau.

— Je vous prépare un bain tout de suite.

Le plus âgé sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Cain bâilla d'ennui. Une tornade blonde en profita pour vouloir lui sauter dessus, mais il esquiva l'attaque.

— Non, Merry, j'ai un peut-être un peu de poison sur moi.

— Maieuh ! Je voulais qu'on joue aux échecs !

— J'aurais le temps après mon bain.

La jeune fille arbora une moue adorable et son frère eut un sourire indulgent. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Une baignoire y avait été installée, devant un grand miroir, au pied de son lit. Riff s'appliquait à la remplir d'eau délicieusement chaude. Cain passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Pourquoi tout le monde veut me couper les cheveux ? soupira-t-il en prenant une de ses mèches.

— Je ne sais pas, Master. Moi, je trouve que ça vous va bien.

— Je trouve aussi, rigola Cain. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, ils sont un peu gênants.

Riff sourit et s'approcha de son maître qui se posait généralement la question plusieurs fois par jour. Il lui enleva sa chemise tandis qu'il se laissait faire, comme d'habitude. Le tissu glissa sur les frêles épaules, lui donnant la chair de poule. Les cicatrices de son dos furent dévoilées à la vue de tous. Riff s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, défaisant tout d'abord la ceinture, avant d'enlever tout le tissu.

Bientôt, Cain fut nu comme un vers, mais sans la moindre gêne. Habitué depuis plusieurs années, comment avait-il pu développer un complexe de ce point de vue-là avec son domestique ? Bien entendu, cela ne s'appliquait qu'à lui. Et pas aux autres. Même si Cain rêvait de douces demoiselles, comme Julianne (2), Emmeline (3) et Merredianna (4), il redoutait secrètement de dévoiler son corps meurtri un jour. Même Merry ne savait rien.

Il soupira d'aise en entrant dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Il sentit comme dans un état second les douces mains de son domestique lui savonner les membres. C'était vraiment agréable. De lents mouvements lui massèrent le bras droit, laissant la peau se laver. Puis, des lèvres embrassèrent cette douce chair blanche. Cain ouvrit brutalement les yeux et les porta sur son domestique qui regardait le bras d'un air horrifié, une main sur sa bouche.

— R... Riff ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se releva prestement et quitta la pièce, fermant sans douceur la porte et laissant le jeune homme dans son bain. Cain regarda son bras que son domestique avait embrassé. Que... ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Riff avait... fait ça ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Notes** :

(1) : je trouvais que ça faisait plus classe en anglais, non ? lool

(2) : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus, Julianne est dans les premiers tomes. Il s'agit d'un vampire et son frère est amoureux d'elle)

(3) : Celle-là, c'est dans les tomes suivants. Emmeline est une des cousines de Cain il me semble. Ils aiment bien tous deux se chamailler (d'ailleurs, ils ne font presque que ça, lool) et à sa mort, Cain découvre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et je crois savoir que c'était réciproque. Avant, c'était sa fiancée officielle.

(4) : Merredianna est tout d'abord une « poupée » de Jezebel, manipulée pour tuer, puis pour s'occuper de Cain. Dès le début, il y a une chimie entre eux et puis c'est l'histoire d'amour qui a duré un peu longtemps par rapport aux autres, lool.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Aloreuh... Je pense que cette petite fic ne fera pas plus de trois chapitres. En plus, avec des chapitres pas très longs... Hum... J'abuse ? Moi ? Rhoo, mais non... Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec mon titre de fic et mon titre de chapitre... -.- Si vous avez de meilleurs idées, je suis preneuse :o 


	2. Une démission ?

**Chapitre 2 : Une... démission ?**

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Série** : Count Cain

**Genre** : Euh... J'avoue ne pas trop savoir... v.v

**Couple** : Yaoi Cain x Riff

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse mangaka Kaori Yuki ! Allez lire toutes ses œuvres ! Elles sont délicieusement géniales toutes les unes que les autres !

* * *

Le comte Cain était dans tous ces états. Riff l'avait... _embrassé_ ? Enfin, pas vraiment directement, mais... Et là il était parti, le laissant en plan ! Le brun attendit encore quelques minutes, ressassant la douce sensation au niveau de son bras. Mais ne voyant personne arriver et remarquant que sa peau commençait à friper, Cain se releva et s'essuya lui-même. Il aurait deux mots à dire à Riff ! Il enfila un peignoir rapidement, n'ayant pas le courage de s'habiller. Ouvrant en grand la porte, il appela :

— Riff ! Riff ! Où es-tu passé, bon sang !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Cain se tourna vers son origine, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en vérité de sa sœur, il soupira de déception.

— Ah frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier ? Tu as fini ton bain ? On peut jouer aux échecs !

— Euh, pas maintenant, Merry.

— C'est jamais maintenant ! bouda la petite.

— Tu n'as pas vu Riff ? l'ignora le brun, cherchant encore du regard une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

— Riff ? répéta-t-elle. Oui, je l'ai vu, c'est pour ça que j'allais à ta rencontre, car il me semblait que tu avais fini de te laver. En passant, Riff m'a juste dit qu'il allait faire des courses. Enfin, c'est un peu bizarre, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu prendre de l'argent, ni son manteau, mais bon... Il paraîtrait que les adultes sont bizarres, de toutes façons.

— Riff est parti ? s'horrifia le comte.

Tous les indices indiquaient qu'il pouvait être parti définitivement... Cain secoua la tête, chassant cette idée absurde. Riff n'aurait jamais fait ça, il lui avait donné sa parole comme quoi il serait toujours avec lui... toujours... Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et alla s'habiller tout seul. D'ailleurs, cette tâche lui parut morne et sans intérêt sans son domestique pour l'aider. Il lui semblait également que ses cicatrices sur le dos lui faisaient atrocement souffrir alors que sa chemise blanche passait dessus. Ca ne lui avait jamais fait ça lorsque Riff avait été là. Avait-il une manière douce pour l'habiller pour ne pas le faire souffrir ? Très certainement. Et à présent, il était sorti, le laissant seul... Mais il allait revenir, très certainement !

Et quand il serait revenu, Cain avait deux ou trois choses à lui reprocher ! Déjà, partir ainsi en le laissant se débrouiller n'était pas quelque chose qu'on n'attendait d'un domestique ! Et puis, pour ce baiser ! Pour ce baiser, il fallait... Cain savait qu'il dise quelque chose à ce propose, qu'ils mettent les choses au clair, que Riff ne devait pas recommencer, etc. Mais ça avait été tellement agréable, qu'il avait du mal à se voir en train de dire ce genre de chose. Même de les penser était éprouvant !

Cain marcha, à moitié habillé, vers son lit et il s'y laissa tomber, enfouissant son visage dans ses draps. C'était son odeur, partout, il y avait l'odeur de Cain. C'était lui, le maître de la maison, il ne fallait pas que...

N'en pouvant plus, Cain se précipita hors de sa chambre, son pantalon à moitié ceinturé et sa chemise ouverte, faisant pousser des petits cris de plaisir ou d'indignation (1) aux servantes qui restaient dans la maisonnée. Merry regarda également son frère passer, avec de gros yeux ronds. Elle releva ses jupons et courut à sa suite, décidée à jouer aux échecs avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'éclipser une fois encore.

Cain, pourtant, s'engouffra dans la chambre de son domestique attitré et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il put alors admirer cette merveilleuse chambre qui sentait si bon ! D'un pas incertain, il avança, un pas devant l'autre, presque ré-apprenant à marcher. Il passa ses doigts fins sur les murs, les vases, les petites statues qui étaient le long de son chemin. Tout ça pour arriver au lit. Les couvertures n'étaient pas aussi riches que celles de sa chambre ; de même pour le soyeux, alors qu'il passait sa main sur le tissu. Pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui l'empêcha de se jeter dessus et de humer cette odeur qui le manquait déjà lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui, en permanence.

Un bruit à la porte et la petite voix de Merryweather le ramena à la réalité. Il se releva prestement, remarqua _enfin_ (2) sa tenue mal mise et ferma le tout comme il put, tout en ouvrant la porte. Sa sœur se trouvait devant, ses grands yeux levés sur lui, comme ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il inspira un grand coup et sourit :

— Qu'y a-t-il, Merryweather ?

— Une lettre vient d'arriver, fit-elle d'une petite voix en tendant un morceau de papier. Elle a été glissée sous la porte. Une servante l'a prise et a voulu voir qui c'était en ouvrant la porte. C'était qui fuyait en courant, alors elle n'est pas trop sûre, mais elle croit qu'il s'agit de... de Riff.

— Donne-la moi !

— Frère..., continua la blonde, menaçant de pleurer. Il y écrit qu'il démissionne !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Notes : **

(1) : Mais QUI serait indigné, hein ? loool XD Enfin, certainement pas moi, c'est sûr !

(2) : Je sais pas si je dois mettre un commentaire ou non, loool ! On va dire que non ;p

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon, il est plus long ce chapitre. Comment ça, ça ne ce voit pas ? Eh bah tant pis ;p M'en fiche ! Les chapitres devaient se terminer ainsi alors voilà, na ! Et puis pour les titres, en fait, j'en suis assez contente XD Enfin, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Donc merci à Heera (tu vois j'ai posté un autre chapitre avant de venir chez toi ;p), Onarluca, Emeline, Djehra, Lihiel ! Je vous adore 


	3. Un mauvais domestique

**Chapitre 3 : Un mauvais domestique**

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Série** : Count Cain

**Genre** : Euh... J'avoue ne pas trop savoir... v.v

**Couple** : Yaoi Cain x Riff

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse mangaka Kaori Yuki ! Allez lire toutes ses œuvres ! Elles sont délicieusement géniales toutes les unes que les autres !

* * *

— Comment ça il démissionne ? s'écria Cain, presque fou de rage.

Il arracha la lettre des mains de sa sœur qui était dans le même piteux état que lui, et essayant de lire, malgré ses mains tremblantes, il reconnut que c'était ce qui avait été bien marqué. Il n'y avait aucune explication. Le comte jeta le papier à terre et se prit le visage à deux mains, d'une part pour cacher sa fureur, mais aussi quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Pourtant... pourtant n'avait-il pas dit qu'il verserait ses dernières larmes, face à la haine de son père ! Riff en avait été témoin. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il n'était pas le comte Poison pour rien !

Il étreignit un instant sa sœur, lui murmurant à l'oreille que Riff reviendrait. Puis il alla téléphoner.

— Mon oncle, vous êtes commissaire de police ! Retrouvez mon domestique Riff !

« Euh, mais... » (1)

— Tout de suite ! rugit le comte avant de raccrocher.

Non, il ne pouvait compter sur personne... Les servantes le regardaient comme un pestiféré, semblant avoir un peu peur de lui. Seule Merry s'était approchée de son frère et elle s'accrochait à sa veste comme à une bouée. Cain la prit dans ses bras.

— Dis-moi, Merry, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard où il serait parti ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Il faudrait savoir s'il ne s'est pas réfugié chez un de ses amis, ou un proche de la famille, qui sait ?

En fait, Cain ne savait presque rien sur Riff. A un moment, il avait bien surpris une conversation entre son oncle qui s'en méfiait et son domestique, mais il n'avait su que par coïncidence. Il n'avait jamais demandé et l'homme aux cheveux argentés n'avait jamais raconté.

— Je peux tirer mes cartes ! s'exclama la petite.

— Bonne idée.

La petite sortit son jeu de tarots et après quelques tours incompréhensibles pour les yeux d'amateurs, elle brandit la carte « La maison de Dieu ». Il serait donc dans une église ? Y en avait-il une dans les environs ? Cain, ayant une petite idée, enfila rapidement son manteau et sortit alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il y avait bien une petite église pas très loin de chez lui. Les passants qu'il croisa ne daignèrent même pas le regarder (2). Il entra en trombe dans l'église que des cierges éclairaient faiblement. Une forme était assise sur les bancs et regardaient les vitraux tout autour.

— Riff ! appela le comte.

— M... Master ? s'étonna l'homme en se relevant brusquement. N'avez-vous pas eu ma lettre de démission ?

Cain se précipita sur lui et tambourina contre son torse tandis qu'il sentait ces larmes maudites reprendre le dessus. Riff assistait, impuissant.

— Je... je t'interdis de démissionner ! s'exclama alors son maître. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne m'as-tu pas promis de toujours rester près de moi ? N'était-ce que des mensonges, Riff ?

— Master Cain..., commença-t-il, puis semblant changeant de conversation : Venez, il ne faut pas crier dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Le plus jeune se laissa emporter, une main rassurante derrière son dos. Oui, il empêcherait Riff de partir et ce, par n'importe quel prix ! Une fois dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent sous un réverbère à la lumière douteuse.

— Mais... c'est moi qui vous ai fait pleurer ? murmura l'homme aux cheveux argentés, touchant la joue humide, et l'air inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? s'emporta Cain. Partir ainsi sans aucune raison valable est interdite à un domestique !

— Master Cain... Je ne peux pas rester à votre service. J'ai des pensées... dégradantes pour vous. Jamais je ne pourrais vous regarder en face ! Je suis un mauvais domestique et... je pense sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pleura le brun, s'accrochant désespérément à cette veste imprégnée de l'odeur tant aimée. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. Je n'aime que toi...

— Vous... vous m'aimez !

— Riff... C'est ton droit de... non, c'est même ton devoir de rester avec moi ! Jusqu'à la fin...

— Mon droit... mon devoir..., murmura ce dernier en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Notes : **

(1) : Belle éloquence, n'est-ce pas ? loool !

(2) : Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent x.x Kaori Yuki dessine tellement bien... _soupir_

* * *

**Mydaya** : Je ne suis pas super contente de cette fin... mais c'est en gros ce que j'avais en tête... C'est juste l'impression qu'elle donne, ça ne me satisfait pas è.é Mais bon, j'ai beau la retoucher, je n'arrive pas à faire à mon idée, alors je la laisser ainsi... Encore une fois un grand merci à Lihiel, Onarluca, Djehra et Kao. J'espère que le tout vous a plu ! 


End file.
